1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of pet collars. More particularly, this invention is related to a collar adapted to be worn by a pet and on which is provided audible and/or visual alarms useful in locating the pet in a smoke-filled building from which the animal is unable to escape unassisted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of pet care, it is well known that pets face the same dangers as humans when in emergency situations such as house fires. Often, when pets are lost in fires, the loss to the owners is like that of the loss of a family member. However, when in a house fire, it is well known that smoke can quickly consume the dwelling thereby making it difficult both to breathe and see. Because most pets are smaller than humans and often find obscure hiding places, finding them in a smoke-filled structure is often too complicated and dangerous to risk human life in an attempt to find and rescue them.
In order to assist the pet in leaving a dwelling, several devices have been provided for opening an enclosure such as a cage, a pen or a house in which the animal is housed, thus permitting the exit of the pet from the enclosure. Such devices typically respond to the detection of fire or smoke. However, should the devices fail to function to open an exit for the pet from the enclosure, no provision is made for a pet owner, a firefighter, or other rescue worker to locate the pet and remove the pet from danger.
Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No.Inventor(s)Issue Date507,322A. R. HolmesOct. 24, 1893520,395J. S. EdmondsMay 22, 18941,006,914C. S. CoxOct. 24, 19111,310,612E. EskelinJul. 22, 19194,837,560C. L. NewberryJun. 6, 19895,642,092G. Dunne et al.Jun. 24, 19975,651,331C. J. Cleri, Jr.Jul. 29, 19975,652,563A. B. MausJul. 29, 19976,318,296T. T. NguyenNov. 20, 20016,710,714M. ConwayMar. 23, 2004
Holmes, in his '322 patent, teaches an electric alarm system for use in horse stables. The alarm system is adapted to alert a remote location of a fire in the stable, and will automatically releases the horses housed in the stable in the event a fire is detected. Edmonds, in his '395 patent, as well as Cox in his '914 patent, disclose similar alarm and release systems using mechanical levers and cables. Eskelin ('612) provides yet another system for releasing livestock, the system using a flexible connector that is burnable or capable of being melted. When a fire burns the connector, weights at one end of the connector fall and engage the end of a sliding rod. The rod is connected to the locking devices on the stall gates such that when the rod is so engaged, the rod is slid and the locking devices are unlocked, thereby releasing the livestock.
Newberry, in his '560 patent, discloses an apparatus for automatically unlocking the guard bars on a window in response to the output signal of a fire detection device. A smoke alarm includes a pair of relay-controlled contacts used in conjunction with a solenoid arrangement to unlock the window bars. Power to the smoke detector and the solenoid circuit is supplied by a rechargeable battery.
The '092 patent issued to Dunne et al., teaches an automatic evacuation assistance system for assisting animals or people in existing a structure. The '092 device includes an event detector, such as a smoke detector for providing an event detection signal. The event detection signal is received by an exit control device which is coupled to an exit opening, for allowing the exit opening to open, providing an exit path to the outside of a structure. A transmitter transmits an alert in the form of a sound, smell, or visual signal to attract the person or animals to the exit path and exit opening.
Cleri, Jr., in his '331 patent, teaches an escape device for pets including a passageway opening from the inside to the outside of the enclosure. The passageway is normally closed by a primary door. An apparatus is provided for opening the door at the onset of a smoke emitting emergency such as a fire such that the door is open for safe egress for the pet or pets. Cleri further provides for a pre-recorded message preferably in the owner's voice directing and/or commanding the pet or pets to the open passageway.
The '563 patent issued to Maus discloses a safety system for a stable. The '563 device includes “smart detectors” installed in the stable for detecting at least one abnormal condition in the stable, a siren and/or flashing strobe installed in each stall for spooking horses out of their stalls, an electromagnetic lock provided on each said door, a power source supplying power to each said electro-magnetic lock keeping each door closed in the absence of the abnormal condition, and a controlling means continually monitoring the “smart detectors.” Once the abnormal condition has been detected, the controlling unit immediately turns down the power supplied to each electromagnetic lock and, with a certain delay, actuates the siren and/or flashing strobe.
Nguyen, in the '296 patent, teaches an animal holding facility with an automatic evacuation system. An automatic fire, smoke and/or carbon dioxide detection system utilizing a plurality of smoke, fire and/or carbon monoxide sensors is disclosed by Nguyen. An audible alarm activates upon triggering of the sensors. A common fire door opens automatically and a hydraulic animal ejection means gently sweeps or guides the animal out of the kennel through the fire exits.
Conway discloses a system and method for freeing a pet from a portable holding cage in his '714 patent. The portable holding cage is provided with a door that can be locked in a closed position by an electromechanical lock. The operation of the lock is controlled by a systems controller which monitors alarm signals transmitted to it from a remote smoke detector. The transmitted alarm signals can be audible alarm signals, radio alarm signals or optical alarm signals. Once the alarm signal is received and identified by the systems controller, the systems controller activates the lock and opens the door to the holding cage.
Other devices have been developed to overcome these and similar problems associated with the location of a pet in conditions of low visibility. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No.Inventor(s)Issue Date5,140,946J. F. Pennock et al.Aug. 25, 19925,523,927J. A. GokeyJun. 4, 19966,394,040W. AxelMay 28, 20026,892,678V. ChengMay 17, 20056,970,090M. SciarraNov. 29, 2005
Of these patents, Pennock et al., in their '946 patent, disclose an illuminated pet collar including a housing for a battery power source and an elongated transparent display tube having a plurality of spaced apart miniature lights operably connected therein and along substantially the entire length thereof. The housing includes a stem or extension tube extending from each end thereof sized to be snugly inserted into each end of the display tube.
The '927 patent issued to Gokey discloses an illuminated collar including a collar for placement on an animal, at least one light emitting diode (LED) placed on the outer exterior of the collar to be visible when the collar is worn. The LEDs are activated via a motion sensitive switch designed to respond to the motion of the animal. A timing circuit is triggered by the open and closed state of the motion sensitive switch which turns the LEDs off after a predetermined duration, to thereby prevent constant and re-illumination of the light emitting diodes before the motion sensitive switch can change state from open to closed again. An intermittent flashing of the light emitting diodes is established for constant movement. A low battery detection circuit sounds an audible alarm to warn the user of a low battery.
Axel, in her '040 patent, teaches a lighted safety collar for pets including a plurality of light emitting units slidably attached to a strap. Each of the light emitting units includes a housing with a base and a lens formed of a rigid, translucent material. A light control circuit is provided having a battery, a low-power light source, and a switch for selectively operating the light source.
In his '678 patent, Cheng discloses a pet collar capable of reflecting and emitting light to alert vehicle drivers as to the presence of the pet in a poorly-lit place, or at the time of poor visibility. The '678 device includes a strip body, a protective piece, an integrated circuit control board, a printed circuit piece, and a housing. The protective piece is either previous to the light or capable of reflecting light emitted by a motor vehicle or the like. The protective piece is attached to the outer side of the strip body to form a pocket in which the printed circuit piece is contained. The printed circuit piece includes a plurality of LED bulbs and is connected to the integrated circuit control board which is fastened with the strip body in conjunction with the housing.
Finally, Sciarra teaches a pet tracking collar comprising a length of clear flexible tubing having a fastener adapted to fasten around the pet in his '090 patent. Hermetically sealed within the tubing is an electrical ribbon cable extending through the length thereof. A plurality of light-emitting diodes, visible through the clear tubing, is wirelessly connected at spaced intervals to the cable. The tracking collar also includes an antenna within the electrical ribbon cable, and a radio transmitter secured to the cable adapted to transmit a radio frequency signal. A radio frequency signal receiver determines direction or distance of the collar with respect to the receiver.